As the electronic industry blooms, electronic devices or products are introduced to the market continuously. To improve the production capacity of the electronic devices or products, manufacturers adopt a surface mount technology (SMT) in related manufacturing processes. With reference to FIGS. 1 to 3 for an exploded view and a perspective view of a conventional electronic component soldered onto a printed circuit board and a top view of a pin, a solder and a solder pad when an electronic component is soldered onto a printed circuit board, the printed circuit board 9 includes a plurality of solder pads 8, and the electronic component 6 includes a plurality of pins 61, wherein the solder pads 8 have a size greater than the size of the pins 61, and the solder 7 is coated onto the solder pads 8. When the electronic component 6 is soldered onto the printed circuit board 9, the pins 61 of the electronic component 6 are inserted into the solder 7 on the solder pads 8, and then the printed circuit board 9 is sent to a soldering furnace to heat and melt the solder 7, and then the temperature of the printed circuit board 9 is dropped to room temperature, such that the solder 7 is solidified to fix the pins 61 of the electronic component 6. However, the melted solder 7 is in a liquid form, and the solder pads 8 have a size greater than the size of the pins 61, such that in the solidification process of the solder 7, the pins 61 of the electronic component 6 will be shifted horizontally on the solder pads 8. After the solder 7 is solidified, the pins 61 of the electronic component 6 are deviated with respect to the solder pads 8 (as shown in FIG. 3). The aforementioned result not only causes problems to the manufacturing processes that follow and reduces the efficiency of the manufacturing processes, but also requires a rework of defectives and increases the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is an important subject for the present invention to develop a cut-edge positioning type soldering structure and a method for preventing a pin deviation to improve the efficiency of manufacturing processes and reducing the manufacturing cost.